My Neighbor
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: When I was 6, we had new neighbors. When I was 12, I met a vampire who saved my life. When I was 16, that vampire killed my parents. I want to know who she is, and kill her. AU; SasuSaku in future chapters
1. Prologue

**Hey, Bubble Smoosher, this was the story you requested, or just asked me to make in repayment for the story I requested.**

**This is just the prologue, since this is going to be a multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, the Akatsuki would be gay, excluding Pein and Konan. They're the only ones that are straight, and must deal with their members' sexual frustrations. Every FREAKIN' day.**

**And, they would be wondering why they included them in the group.**

**So, please enjoy the story. **

**:X:X:**

_**Prologue**_

~Sasuke's POV~

My kaa-san told me that we were going to have new neighbors today. They're going to live in the house that wasn't bought by anyone.

Rumors said that only vampires live in that house. My kaa-san told me not to believe in rumors, and that vampires and ghosts don't exist. Aniki told me they might be.

I wanted to see our new neighbors. And there they were, moving they're furniture.

I can't carry heavy things because I was still six years old. Kaa-san said that I would become very strong when I grow up.

I could distinguish who the neighbors were. It was good having good sight. I could see them very clearly.

I could see a man with grayish hair, a woman with orange hair, and a little girl, about my age with...pink hair. Very weird colors, excluding the man.

My kaa-san told me that we were going to greet the new neighbors today, so she helped me get dressed.

When we went there, we were greeted by a bright and happy family. It's impossible for them to be vampires, right?

"Hello there, I'm very sure you're the new neighbors," kaa-san said. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my family, we're you're new neighbors," she flashed them a bright smile.

I saw the little girl with pink hair. My eyes widened a bit when I saw a faint shade of red in her eyes, which was weird because I thought that she had green eyes.

I looked at her again, and saw that her eyes were in a light shade of green, absolutely no red.

Mama said that I should be friends with the little girl, and we were left alone while they talked about things I don't know.

"What's your name?" she asked me. "Sasuke Uchiha," I said, shaking her hand. "What's yours?"

She smiled at me, "Sakura Haruno,"

And then I saw that faint color in her eyes again. I rubbed my eyes and looked at hers again.

No sign of red again.

Sometimes, I think it was real until I think that it was just a hallucination.

It was nighttime already, and I still remember those red eyes that make me seem crazy...

But it's just a hallucination, isn't it?

**:X:X: **

**Yeah, it's very short, I know. I'll make the first chapter long, I promise, to those people who are reading this.**

**Review, act like a critic, or something.**

**And I'll try to update as fast as I can, even though I get busy, and get distracted a lot. But that's why I'll make the chapters long, and this story, I hope, would be just like a book.**

**Really long. But, I'll also try to avoid grammar mistakes as much as I can.**


	2. Dark Night

**So, this is the first chapter, I started early because...I don't know why I started early, but, whatever.**

**I think that this could count as a horror fic, but I'll add some humor so you won't think it'll be so dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, Akatsuki will be gay if I owned Naruto.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**:X:X: **

_**Chapter 1: Dark Night**_

~Sasuke's POV~

One week.

The new neighbors have been here for one week. And in that one week, dead people have been found. There weren't a lot, but it still scares me.

I have a growing suspicion that the little girl really is a vampire. I tried to tell this to aniki, but he only told me that it was my imagination.

Maybe it was. I have a very active imagination.

I hope it was. My senses, inherited from aniki and tou-san, tell me that I was right.

I was relieved, because after a few days, the killer has been found, and arrested. Though I'm still not fully relieved. I have a nagging feeling inside of me that the case is not over yet.

I hope I'm wrong.

:X:X:

"AAAHHHH!" I jolted right out of my bed when I hear someone screaming.

My family was also awake, which means they heard it, too.

But where did the scream come from?

It has already been two weeks since our new neighbors moved here. Sakura and I get along very well, and we go to the same school.

We're both six years old, but she's older than me by four months.

At least, that's what her parents told my family.

The scream suddenly became louder, then it stopped. It was close to ours. It was from Sakura's house.

I wonder if I'm getting paranoid, because I feel a pair of red glowing eyes staring at my back. I turned around, and nothing was there.

Most of the people from the neighborhood crowded around Sakura's home. My father, being a police, went inside the house, and no one objected. I tried to follow him.

But he wouldn't let me.

"Sasuke, don't, this is dangerous," he told aniki to keep me safe. Aniki nodded and grabbed me.

"Aniki, w-what do you t-think h-happened?" I asked him in a trembling voice. He smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I promise that Sakura is still there."

My father walked out of the house, Sakura crying in his arms. Her shirt was fresh with blood, even her face was dirtied with it. There were even drops of blood next to her mouth, but I didn't see it clearly.

I ran to her and asked her what happened.

"K-kaa-san, tou-san," she cried. "I-I'm sorry," I didn't know what that meant because I was so fixed on knowing what happened to her.

"Sakura's parents were killed, Sasuke, I think there are more killers here," my father leaned against me and told me not to mention anything that has happened to Sakura.

And I never did.

:X:X:

Sakura has been living with us now, she still smiles, but the mention of her parents makes her sad. So no one mentioned. We promised never to anyway.

"Hey, Sakura," I called out to her. We were in the front yard. We were playing with the little animals that were there.

She looked at me and asked what was the matter.

I showed her a cute little rabbit, it was hopping around the yard, "It's probably trying to find carrots," I told her. And she giggled. She was always friendly, I swore I would be, too.

"I might even eat it," she told me. I laughed at her joke. They were always funny, and always made me laugh.

I have that suspicion of Sakura being a vampire again. I know it's wrong, but her "jokes" always seem to come true. But the suspicion that she was older than me by a century wasn't true.

She really is six years old.

She would tell me a joke about eating something, then, the next day, that certain object that she joked to eat, would really be eaten. Like the rabbit.

But, I don't know if she was really the one who ate it. So I asked her.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but then smiled. "Of course not. Why would you think _that_?" I shook my head, "No reason, I just wanted to ask you,"

She then stood up, and told me that kaa-san just called. And there she was, walking towards us, a mile away and I didn't even see her properly. I only knew it was kaa-san because it was her voice.

Sakura's definitely not a vampire, even I could detect kaa-san's voice.

"Hurry up!" kaa-san called. "Dinner's ready,"

:X:X:

Dinner was fried chicken, my favorite. It was Sakura's, too.

She doesn't like eating vegetables, but fruits are good, she tells me. I told her that vegetables can make a person healthy. But judging from her body, mind, and attitude, she's one hundred percent healthy, but I still persuade her to eat vegetables.

She never did.

:X:X:

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" everyone in the room shouted. I am now eight years old. My suspicions were wrong again. I am very foolish that I would accuse Sakura of being a ruthless monster.

She was one of the closest friends I have. Naruto Uzumaki, and her, they were my most trusted friends. I would trust them with my life completely. But I don't know if I could.

"Thank you," I told them. I went out to find my other friends there, gathered up in a circle. They gestured for me to come, and I did.

"Wow, teme!" Naruto exclaimed. I hate it when he calls me that. I gave him an infamous death glare that has been passed on to the descendants of the Uchiha clan for generations. It didn't affect him.

He and Sakura were never affected.

Everyone was affected, except them. That's why it quieted down.

"Hey, why did everyone quiet down?" Naruto asked. He looked really confused. More confused than when we had that math assignment.

No one answered him.

"Anyway, how old exactly are you?" he asked. I answered that I was eight years old.

"You and Sakura are both eight, and I'm only seven," he sulked. But, he was really fine after a few seconds.

Sometimes, I think he's actually bipolar, he easily changes attitudes, and he's really carefree. I wish I could be like that, so I won't worry too much about something.

:X:X:

Everyone left after my birthday party. Everyone, except Naruto. I told him to stay for a while, so he and his parents stayed later. His parents were talking with my parents now. And Sakura still isn't asleep.

My suspicions came back, because Sakura loves to sleep in the day, but can't sleep at night. Kaa-san told me that it was just normal to do that, but I still wasn't sure.

"What is it, teme?" Naruto asked. "I still think that Sakura might actually be a real vampire," I whispered.

I saw him bit his lip as he tried to stifle his laughter. "What?" I asked him.

"You've been on that for years, teme," he told me, chuckling. "And you're not even sure that you're right about it," I knew that, but I just have a place in my mind that I'm sure I'm right.

"And teme, didn't your mom tell us that we have great imaginations?" I didn't even know he knew the word, 'imagination'. "Don't get so crazy, Sasuke,"

"You're right," I told him. "Hearing you call me Sasuke is crazy enough, so Sakura being a vampire makes me crazy enough to become a mental patient,"

We both laughed. "What's a mental patient, teme?" I hate him for having such small vocabulary.

:X:X:

Naruto went home already. And I'm going to bed.

I hate to admit it, but the dobe's right, I might just have a very crazy imagination.

But the pair of red eyes came to haunt me again. I turned around, and there was nothing.

So I just went to sleep. _Red glowing eyes that belong to a vampire, they aren't real. It's just my imagination._

I hope it was.

**:X:X:**

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter. Did you enjoy it? **

**I published the first chapter after the day I published the prologue because I have school tomorrow, and I won't be able to write stories a lot and update fast.**

**Please be patient, I promise I won't stop this even if a flame crosses my path.**

**Or troll reviews. I'm looking at anti-sasusaku here people. And yes, there hasn't been any romance lately, but I'm saving it for later chapters.**

**Review please.**


	3. Strong Imaginations

**Aye, I'm really happy of how the story is going. Lately, there hasn't been any flames, there are only a few reviews, but at least the story's going fine.**

**In this story, since I'm going to make it long, I am going to have a lot of chapters wherein they are still small, and young.**

**Disclaimer: Every yaoi fangirl would want gay akatsuki. I am a yaoi fangirl, therefore...yeah, you get me.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 2: Strong Imaginations**_

~Sasuke's POV~

They tell me that imagination never ends. Whether it was happy, if it was sad, or even angry, imagination will never stop.

And that imaginations can be made as reality.

We were still young, and I knew how strong our imaginations were. But, sometimes, I think that it was actually real. People say that I have one of the wildest imaginations a child would have.

I say they weren't imaginations.

My mother and father were getting worried, I see them looking at me with that troubled expression on their faces. So I wouldn't tell about my hallucinations again. But aniki could see right through me, and tell that I was lying. But he didn't tell anyone.

I was thankful, and bought him dango after.

When I'm in school, I swear that I feel a pair of eyes burning a hole through my back. I remembered that feeling, the pair of eyes were the red eyes that I wanted to let go when I was still six years old.

I turned my head, and scanned the room carefully. Many were staring at me, many were girls with a lovesick smile on their faces. I hate them. I scan the room again, and the feeling of being watched was gone.

I felt relieved like I always did whenever the feelings go away. I hate those feelings, but they would come back sooner or later. They always did.

:X:X:

I keep on having 'imaginations' again. I act like it was fun, and that it was nothing, but I can't help but feel uncomfortable and unsecured. I usually never had these problems when I was small. Come to think of it, it only started when Sakura appeared in the neighborhood.

Aniki said that me and my suspicions would help me become a great policeman someday. I told him that this wasn't a game. And after I say that, he would look at me with a serious look on his face and tell me,"You're absolutely right,"

He wasn't lying.

:X:X:

I was about to ask Sakura again. I was going to ask her what _colors_ her eyes were. She would think that it was stupid because she would say that they were green. But aniki told me a secret in knowing which people lie.

First, he told me that their heartbeats get faster, but you could only hear them if you're close to their hearts, or touching their wrists, necks, or chests.

Second, they would become sweaty, their palms sweat, forehead, cheeks, etc. They wouldn't sweat a lot but you could still see some of their sweat when they're lying.

The last would be the easiest to detect. They would start getting fidgety, and try to change the subject. You could hear the frightened tone in their voices when you're close to knowing their secrets.

_Changing the subject,_ that would become optional unless that person wants to escape a past, or a memory that they would want to forget.

I wonder if Sakura will be like that.

:X:X:

"Sakura," I called out. She looked at me, and asked, "What's wrong?"

I really needed to know this. "I know this is a stupid question but," I gathered enough courage to say it. "Are you a vampire?"

She didn't answer. But answered softly, but smiled. "Why would you think that?"

I felt her chest, it's beating pattern was normal.

I looked at her face, no sweat.

I looked at her hands and feet, she's not getting fidgety. She's not even trying to change the subject.

"Have you been suspecting me for a long time, Sasuke?" she asked me. I couldn't look at her.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. I winced. I've been suspecting her of being a cold, heartless monster, but she was still kind to me in return.

I never wanted to believe it. I never wanted to believe that she killed her own parents. But my heart kept telling me that she was lying with what I asked her before.

I didn't listen to my heart. I don't want to believe it.

:X:X:

"Kaa-san," I told my mother. "Do you think vampires are real?" She smiled at the question.

"Well, Sasuke, it depends on how strong our imaginations are," she told me. Yeah, she's absolutely right. When I believed in vampires, it was only my imagination.

When I tried to believe Sakura was a vampire, it was just a strong part of my imagination. I stopped suspecting her of being one, anyway. Ever since I asked her that question.

:X:X:

The three of us were all twelve today. I was happy that I stopped my obsessions of Sakura being a vampire.

Naruto was very happy that we were all twelve. He didn't feel left out anymore.

I could still sense the red eyes staring at me, but I tried to shrug it off as my imagination. Key word: Tried.

Naruto told me that I loved tomatoes so much. I did, I didn't object that. But he did tell me that tomato ketchup looked like blood. I didn't object that either.

We were all in school today, sixth grade, and we were almost going home.

I could see that Naruto couldn't wait until the class was over. So did everyone else.

"Hey, teme," I still hated his nickname for me. "Is _that _obsession already over?" I smiled at him. I think he didn't like to see me smiling because I saw him shiver. I should smile more.

"Of course it is, dobe," As you can see, he also doesn't like his nickname. He sneered at me.

"Man, I still can't wait until class is over," he told me. "But you know, teme, your obsession of _that_ might not be fully gone," I was about to object, but the bell already rung. Naruto ran out of the classroom faster than anyone.

I hate admitting that Naruto's right, but he might just be.

That nagging feeling inside of me gets stronger when I'm with Sakura. What if she really was lying, but I just didn't see it?

I wish I was wrong.

**:X:X: **

**Short chapter, boo hoo. The next chapter, they will still be twelve. But the fourth chapter, they'll start their teenage years. Which means they are going to be sixteen. And all the fun's gonna start there.**

**Be patient, I promise I'll update at least one chapter every week. Two if I'm in the mood.**

**So, ehm, review?**


	4. Wild Dreams

**Aaaand chapter three is here! I think, and hope, that this would be a very long chapter, not a short one. And, like I said, they're still twelve here. The next chapter, well, halfway through the next chapter, anyway, they'll be sixteen.**

**I just wanted to give you guys a proper intro as to what happened before the real story begins.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently, the akatsuki members are gay. They just fight a lot because of sexual tensions. Except Pain and Konan. They don't fight, I've never seen them fight _with each other_.**

**They do fight, but fight others, not each other. And this is in my dreams. Damn. The part about gay akatsuki. Not Pein and Konan not fighting each other.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 3: Wild Dreams**_

~Sasuke's POV~

I didn't know where I was. I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing.

My mind is overcoming me again. I should relax. But I heard it again. I just ran away, hoping it wouldn't follow me. But it did.

I stopped and sat down on a rock beside me. I visualized my surroundings. I took careful examination of it but still didn't know where I was. I gave up trying to know where I was.

Where am I?

I heard another rustling sound. My reaction was fast enough to see a blur of pink. No, it can't be. Impossible.

"C-Come out," I said, trying to sound more confident than I feel. "I know you're there," I stopped stuttering this time, but I was still shaking, very frightened.

To my surprise, it, or rather _she_, came out. It was Sakura. Her face, mostly her mouth, and her clothes were stained with blood. "S-Sakura?" I managed.

She looked at me, with the red eyes that haunted my childhood. She couldn't be. She couldn't be lying to _me_.

"Sasuke," she said with no emotion on her face. She took a step closer, while I took a step farther. She looked down.

"Sasuke, what do you really think of me?" she asked. "I-I...I don't know," I told her. "I don't know anymore," she looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke," "What do you mean?" I said. But before she could answer, I woke up.

It was just a dream, I told myself. None of that happened.

:X:X:

~Normal POV~

She was silent, up above a tree. She didn't want Sasuke to have those dreams. She never did. But she had to tell him somehow. No matter how much it hurts him. Her feeling not guilty is one of those reasons, too.

But, right now, she felt more guilty than she already was.

She couldn't possibly stop staring at Sasuke. Sometimes, without her knowing, her eyes would go red, and when she finally notices it, she stops it and turn it back to its original color.

It was night, she needed to find a victim to eat. Night was her favorite time of day. Every vampire does. It was mostly because they were opposite of humans. They were rare to spot, and they were also _almost_ extinct.

And that was because of those _humans_. How ironic, she thought. They were called humans but they have absolutely no _humanity_ in them.

The thought of humans made her, and her stomach growl. Unconsciously growl, that is. Both of them.

She spotted a man. He looked like a robber. _Tch_, she thought. _Humans can't even have peace with their own kind, how could they possibly make a better life for all?_

She hated them. That was the reason Sakura killed her parents. They were humans. She knew it was wrong. But they kept on fighting when no one but them were around.

Sakura was adopted by human parents, she didn't like them one bit, even if they did help her.

They ran a business, and they wanted Sakura to kill their competitors. I knew that she would come in handy, her _father_ once said. And her _mother _agreed to that.

They would make her sneak in the house of their competitor and kill that person without leaving any trace that she was ever there.

But, she felt a little guilty about that though. They helped raise her and feed her properly. But, she killed them. But she had a reason to do so.

She saw the robber enter a house of a poor family. She knew they were because she memorized every person in the neighborhood.

That robber was also holding a knife. Sakura lowered the hood of her jacket, as she was already wearing it. Because of her pink hair, she would already be detected by the robber. No one would be stupid enough not to remember her.

She fixed herself in place as she was about to attack the man. She only feeds on robbers, as she shows no emotions on her face, she feels emotions internally.

She smiled. Her smiles showed her fangs, which were sharp and strong enough to drill a hole through cement. She also showed her glowing red eyes. She seemed like she is about to kill you with those, which she probably is.

She fixed herself once again, and lunged.

:X:X:

"Kaa-san," Sasuke called his mother. "Where's Sakura?" it was the question he thought of when he woke up from the dream.

His mother groaned. "Sasuke, why are you awake?" she asked. "I had a bad dream, that's all," he then remembered his previous question. "Have you seen Sakura?" his mother was wide eyed for a moment, but relaxed right after.

"Well, did you check the kitchen?" she asked. No, he didn't. But he should have. "No," and they went to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Sakura was there, sleeping with an empty glass right beside her. Sasuke let out a small sigh. He was relieved nothing out of the ordinary happened.

:X:X:

The robber didn't see her coming, most didn't, too, anyway. He was instantly pushed to the ground by an unknown creature.

He looked and saw a pair of vicious eyes staring at him. The figure smiled, it sent shivers up his spine.

He thrusts his knife forward but only to be stopped by the figure. The figure stood up. "You were planning on killing an innocent family, weren't you?" she asked.

The man thrusts the knife toward the figure, but she was gone. The man sighed and got back to work.

He froze. He spit out blood. He turned around and saw the figure he thought was gone a moment ago stab him with a pointed stick.

The figure smiled and showed sharp fangs. She bit into the man, as he yelled. He felt his body weaken. The _thing_ was draining out his blood.

"Stop this, or you _will_ regret this," but the girl only smile at his threat.

"How can you do that when you're already dead?" she tilted her head slightly. Like how an innocent girl would. But this was no innocent girl, he thought. This was a killer.

He fainted, caused by the lack of blood drained from his body. The figure fed on the remains of the man. Now, that's taken care of, what's a good excuse for staying up in the middle of the night?

She caught herself, she would be so nice sometimes, but most of the times, she would show no care at anything that has happened at all. Just showing everyone no emotion on her face.

She stood, and left. Drinking milk would be a good excuse.

:X:X:

Mikoto yawned. "Sasuke, would you do me a favor and carry Sakura to her room?" Sasuke, seeing that his mother was in quite a struggle on trying to wake up, agreed.

Once he put Sakura in the bed in her room, he couldn't notice that, unlike most girls who would love their rooms to be colored pink, Sakura always preferred red. Her pink hair is the only thing that was pink about her.

He immediately shook it off. That was very normal, not out of this world. It was just different.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura," he said before leaving. I hope you do, too, Sasuke, Sakura thought. I hope you do, too.

Sakura had a peaceful sleep after that. Sasuke wasn't so lucky.

**:X:X:**

**Yay! Third chapter's done. What do you think about it?**

**The story when they're all sixteen, or seventeen, will be where the climax of the story starts. And about the title, they're rooms are next to each other, so they can be called neighbors, right?**

**And I'm also planning on a yandere(kind/vicious after) Sakura. That, in my opinion, sounds exciting.**

**Cliche, but exciting. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.**


	5. A Small Encounter

**Hey, chapter four's here. Exams are coming up, and I hate math, which is Mental Abuse To Humans. Ugh, I just hate it.**

**But I _think_ I'm getting better at it though. But it still gives me headaches.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you get it. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 4: A Small Encounter**_

~Normal POV~

Sasuke never suspected her of anything at all. She just drank milk in the middle of the night, big deal. What's wrong with that anyway? Anyone can have a habit of doing that.

He still had those dreams though. He would always see Sakura, with her bloodied clothes and mouth, and ask her if it really was her. She would then say sorry to Sasuke.

He would ask what she means by that, but he woke up before she could answer.

It has been at least two weeks since he had those dreams, none of them changed. Not one detail would change. He even memorized the setting of his dream. He would remember it like it was something he found that was worth a treasure.

But he didn't know where it was. He's never even been to the place _physically_. Though he wanted to, secretly.

And secretly, he's also scared.

He would even forget that it was ever a dream and ask Sakura what she meant by 'I'm sorry', but she would answer him with a confused face. And he would remember that it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

"Sasuke, why do you ask me that most of the time?" Sakura would ask him. Sasuke wouldn't answer at first, but he would say, "Just a dream," and Sakura would just nod.

He stopped asking those questions after a while, but they would always bother him. He just wanted to forget it.

Never dream of it again.

:X:X:

They were still at school. In fact, Sasuke was happy to be at school, not because of lessons. Everyone hated those. But it's because he could get his mind off _that dream_.

"Sasuke!" an obnoxious voice called to him. Sasuke turned around. "What is it this time, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Just so you know, I won't be giving you my answers in our assignments." Sasuke told Naruto.

"That's not really what I wanted to tell you, but that is too bad," Naruto muttered the last part. "Well?" Sasuke asked him. "Huh?" Naruto said, looking confused. "I mean, what did you want to tell me?" Sasuke's voice sounded pretty annoyed.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said brightly, but saddened after a second. "Well, there are more killing in our neighborhood. They didn't know who the killers were. Or maybe it was just one? But anyway, most of those people live next to your street, Sasuke," Sasuke got a little scared after Naruto mentioned it.

"Are you saying this to scare me, dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto told him to ask his father, just to make sure he wasn't lying. He told Naruto he would, and they both left the classroom.

:X:X:

Turns out, Naruto _was_ right. But Sasuke didn't want to admit it. Naruto wouldn't let him live it down. Never.

"But, why did the killings start again?" Sasuke heard his father sigh. "We don't know yet, Sasuke. We're still investigating it," Fugaku told him.

Sasuke nodded and went to his room. "I wonder who killed them," Sasuke wondered aloud. He looked around, but nobody was there. At least, he thinks that nobody is there.

Nah, kidding, he's really alone.

Sasuke went outside again, trying to look for Sakura, wondering if she knew of the news.

He looked around the house, in the garden, on the streets. No sign of Sakura.

"Kaa-san, have you seen Sakura?" he finally asked his mother. His mother looked at him, "She told me she had to do a small project at school, don't worry about it, Sasuke," and she went back to what she was doing.

After his mother said that, he told Mikoto that he'll go to school to find Sakura. "Be here by dinner, alright, Sasuke?" was the only thing she said to Sasuke before he left.

:X:X:

He looked all around him, tracing for any kind of danger. Sasuke told himself he was being too paranoid, but then again, the killer could be here. Maybe that was why his father told him to always be equipped with a knife when going outside on his own.

Handing a knife to a twelve-year-old may sound stupid, but it would be a lot more stupid to let a twelve-year-old go outside unprotected.

He turned around, he was a mile away from school, and he wasn't kidnapped or killed, which means it was safe. He let go of the knife he was grabbing a short while ago. He let some of his guard down.

But he gripped his knife once again as he saw a drunkard coming towards him.

"Hey," the man's words were slurred. "Ain't holding a knife dangerous for children?" He laughed and tried to grab the knife from Sasuke.

"Don't," Sasuke warned. "I'm not afraid to use this on you," the drunkard only laughed. "What's a little kid like you having a chance on defeating me?" The man laughed harder.

"Now give me that knife," he said darkly.

:X:X:

Sakura was already done with her project just a while ago. She was now witnessing how Sasuke would make it out of this fight. The corner of her lip twitched a little when she saw how Sasuke was defending himself.

_I guess I should help him, _she thought. She changed her clothes a while ago when Ino spilled paint on her. Now Sasuke wouldn't know it was Sakura.

She put on her hood, she needed it. She can't let Sasuke know it was her, now can she?

She put the bag she was holding next to small counter next to her. I wonder what _will_ happen if Sasuke finds out it was me, who defended him, and at the same, killed people, she wondered.

Who cares, anyway?

:X:X:

Sasuke thought that either it was a dream, or his imagination playing with his mind again. He didn't see everything clearly, but know he did.

There was a person, standing opposite of him, who just killed the man who tried to kill him. That person had done it neatly and quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked. He couldn't see who _he_ was, since _he_ was wearing a hood. Well then, Sakura thought. I guess I could let him see a part of me, just to feed his curiosity.

She looked up and smiled at Sasuke, showing her fangs.

Sasuke looked fightened. _Red eyes, _he thought. _The red eyes that haunted my dreams._ But he couldn't see who it was since the person's hood was covering most of her identity. It's a girl, he thought.

He took out a trembling hand to reach out for her hood. She growled and stepped back. Her eyes turning a darker shade of red.

And she left as fast as lighting. And Sasuke noticed that it was almost dinner time.

:X:X:

It was already dinner time when he was already at his house. Sakura wasn't there yet.

He sat down on their couch, looking worn out than ever.

"What happened, Sasuke?" his father asked him. Sasuke looked up, his eyes showed signs of fear, but he didn't show it. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, tou-san," he told his father.

"Did you find Sakura, Sasuke?" his mother asked him. "No, I just went to school for a while and left after," his mother only nodded.

After a few minutes, Sakura appeared. "Good evening," she said. Her clothes had splatters of red, blue, and yellow on it. "What happened to you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "Huh?" she looked down. "Oh, Ino spilled paint on me while doing our project," They all nodded. After some small talk, they ate dinner.

:X:X:

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You look troubled," Sakura told Sasuke when they went to his room after eating.

"Nothing, just another dream," he replied plainly. But I know something's not wrong. And I know the reason, she thought. But she was smart, she can't let it go easily. Sasuke will be suspicious of her.

"Well, are you sure it's nothing?" Sakura asked him. "Don't worry about it, Sakura," he assured her.

"Um, alright then," she said. But she added, "Talk to me when you're troubled about anything. Any reason at all," so she wouldn't raise his suspicion.

Sasuke nodded.

:X:X:

Sasuke splashed water on his face. He didn't imagine it, he was sure it happened. He didn't wake up, he was _supposed _to wake up when it happened. On his bed, or couch, or even at school if it was a dream.

He saw a real _vampire_. It didn't kill him. It _protected _him. But why? He asked himself.

He decided to shake it off and try and to find out some other time.

:X:X:

Vampires, like Sakura, had many talents. One is reading people's minds. And she's reading Sasuke's right now. I don't think you'll be able to find out, Sasuke, she thought as she walked back to her room.

**:X:X:**

**Gah, I need to study math. Anyways, how was this chapter? Too crappy? Amazing? **

**The title of this chapter probably thrilled you. 'Cause they'll have an encounter.**

**Aaaannd, for people who don't know, but most of you probably do, _Mikoto_ and _Fugaku_ are Sasuke's mother and father respectively.**

**Tou-san; Father**

**Kaa-san; Mother**

**Review, but I'm not that desperate, though like other authors, reviews inspire me.**


	6. Investigation

**Yay! Exam's finally over. It gave me such a headache. And does any of you know the book series, Heroes of Olympus? Well I'm about to get the third book since it's already released worldwide.**

**Do I really have to add a disclaimer? No right? I'll stick with a simple 'I don't own Naruto'**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 5: Investigation**_

~Sasuke's POV~

I don't really know who the vampire was, (nor did I ask anyone if they were one, which would result to me looking stupid) but I was still determined to find out who she was.

That was the only thing I know, that the vampire I encountered yesterday was a girl. It didn't really help a lot, but it was still helpful, in a small way. And now, my number one suspects were girls.

I also knew that she looked around my age, although I'm not sure of her real age. So my suspects were twelve to fourteen-year-old girls.

It was nighttime and I just couldn't sleep, the vampire got me thinking all night. What if she appeared in my room tonight? What if she would kill me in my sleep? What if she would turn me into her kind?

I don't know for sure of what the vampire's intentions are, but I'm sure I would get harmed. If I investigate, I would _surely_ be harmed.

I felt the urge to tell Sakura of what happened while I came back to school, looking for her. But I had second thoughts. Sakura, if she would ever be involved in something like this, both of us would be in danger. I have no choice but _not _to drag her into this.

I'm all by myself, I can't carelessly involve people in something as dangerous as this. They would treat it as a joke at first, but they would suspect the killings (which I have found out, according to what happened on the streets, was the doing of the vampire) and they would have a high chance of getting killed by the vampire.

I need more confidence in myself. I'm sure I can solve this without anyone's help.

Yeah, I'm sure.

:X:X:

Sakura was in her room, reading a book. She was always like this, she would always read a book; fiction, novels, anything. Naruto and I always thought of them as boring. We never said that in front of Sakura's face ever again when she glared at us for saying that.

But I still thought that they were.

I wanted to tell Sakura, I had a strong urge to tell her of what happened yesterday when I went back to school. It hurts my head thinking about it.

I really wanted to tell someone, but you know how it is, I can't risk them getting hurt because I involved them in my situation.

But I needed Sakura. She was strong, not easily scared, and she's _trustworthy_. Though, I can't let her get hurt. She wasn't very athletic. She was usually picked on at school by that stupid redhead and her goons. Sakura doesn't do anything to stop them.

I don't know if I should, I can pick Naruto, but even if he does take it seriously, I'm sure he would blow our cover by shouting our investigation to others. He's very bad at keeping secrets.

Sakura's the only option left. I promise I'll protect her when she's in trouble with that vampire. I promise.

:X:X:

"Sakura," I said. "I have a secret and I need to tell you about it," Sakura looked up from the book she was reading. "Hm?"

"But, I need you to promise me one thing," I told her. "What is it?" she asked me. "You need to help me finding out who she is," I don't know if it was just my imagination, but her eyes widened for a moment. But turned back to normal.

"Who's 'she'?" she asked me. I took a deep breath at first. And then I started telling her about the vampire I encountered, how she saved me and why I want to find out about who she is.

"But I don't know why she saved me. I thought she was going to eat me, or suck my blood even. But she saved me from the man. Why do you think so?" I got more open to telling Sakura of what happened that night.

"Sasuke, not that I think you're stupid or anything, but you are," she said. She wasn't exactly clear about her statement. So I stupidly said, "Huh?"

"Well, Sasuke, that vampire saved you. She did this neighborhood, even the school, a favor. She killed a man who may have hurt other people in the past. Why do you need investigating on her when she did a favor?" Sakura has a point.

Why did I want to investigate who she was, when she helped me out? I once told myself I needed to kill that vampire because, even if she did save me, she might hurt others. But she did some of us, who have been victims of the man, by killing him. So there's no need to investigate further, right?

That was why I let it go, until I turned sixteen.

:X:X:

"Teme, you're turning sixteen, can't you wipe the scowl off of your face?" Naruto told me. Yes, it was July 23, my sixteenth birthday. Naruto, Sakura (I was a bit happy she did it), my mother, and father, set up a birthday party just for me, which I never wanted in the first place. Oh joy.

Note the sarcasm.

We were driving from school. And even though it was my birthday, it was the worst day ever. And it comes out at least once a year. They became rabid and wild on my birthdays, I couldn't protect myself properly. They would pop out everywhere.

Those monstrosities were called 'fangirls.'

On my birthdays, Valentines day, Christmas, New Year's Eve, and Graduation, they would be wilder than before. Giving me presents, shouting my name, they would do anything just to be with me.

That was what I told my parents. Of course they believed it, they knew what I went through. And the reason they asked?

My clothes were tattered, my hair was a mess, I had make up smeared on my face, and dozens of presents in my bag.

But none of them was from Sakura, I added silently after I explained what had happened.

What cheered me up was that they told me that Sakura was the one who made the cake, and it tasted delicious. Sakura was always great at making sweets.

"Hey, you should wipe that scowl off your face," she told me, frowning. "It's your sixteenth birthday, at least smile," and I did. She could always get me to smile.

"You always get me to smile," I said. She smiled again, though she didn't blush like I was expecting her to. She's not one of the fangirls, she was my friend. I wanted us to be more than that, but I guess she doesn't feel the same way.

The thought made me frown. But I managed a fake smile. I think Sakura didn't notice. She just walked away. "I'm going outside for a while, don't worry," she told me. And she walked out.

I always liked Sakura, she was the only one that didn't fawn over me like I was a precious experiment. She kept me company most of the time when my parents were away, and since Itachi was in college, Sakura and I would be alone in the house. We would do nothing inside this house, but I was glad she kept me company.

Even if her family died, she was still happy, she never frowned unless she had a sad thought loom over her. And that _almost_ never happened.

And my suspicions came back, right after my birthday party.

:X:X:

Everyone left my house at one in the morning, and every single one of the fangirls wanted to stay overnight in our house. I told the they can't. And the annoyance in my voice was very obvious.

"Why not, Sasuke-kun~?"

"Because we don't have spare rooms,"

"Yes you do, I know every single detail of this house," _stalker._ "Tell us why you can't!"

"I don't like you,"

"Which means Sasuke-kun prefers me,"

"No, he prefers me,"

"No, me!"

"I hate all of you! Get out of my house!"

I (literally) kicked them out of my house. They were so annoying. I looked around the house but Sakura still wasn't here. I even looked in her room.

"Kaa-san, Sakura isn't here yet?" I asked my mother. "Not yet, Sasuke, leave the door unlocked. She might be here in a while,"

I left the door unlocked, and I went to bed. I was already drifting away to sleep. It was very comforting unlike the other nights where I kept having nightmares.

Then, I heard a scream.

It was from our house, and the scream was from my mother. I rushed downstairs in my pajamas. And there, I found my parents, lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding them.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't scream. Who did this?

To answer my question, a figure was right beside them. I didn't notice him.

"Why did you kill them?" I said, my voice expressing rage and sadness. The figure looked at me and smiled showing fangs. I gasped.

"Y-you're..." I couldn't talk properly. The figure wasn't a _he_, it was a _she_. And that _she_ is the one that saved me. I was right, I should have continued the investigation so I could stop her for sure.

"Why did you...?" I didn't finish my sentence. "Because, some time from now," she answered my incomplete question. "They," she pointed to my parents. "will help you in finding out who I am,"

She took a small step forward. "I can't have that, now can I?" she smiled once again, her eyes glowing as she did.

"Stay away!" I screamed at her. But it was muffled as she lunged at me and covered my mouth with her blood-stained hands.

"Don't scream," she warned me. "I was about to spare you, don't make me change my mind," she left in the speed of light.

I fell, gasping for air. My parents were killed by her. I need to take revenge. I clenched my fists and silently cursed.

I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sakura, her eyes wide as she saw what had happened to my parents. "Sasuke!" she yelled. "What happened?"

As I was about to explain, I passed out. _Promise me you'll help me, Sakura_, I said in my head as I passed out.

**:X:X**

**So, was it good or bad? I thought I would add some humor in it since the other chapters were kinda serious.**

**I am so happy that they're already sixteen(even though I could have made them sixteen in earlier chapters), and the adventure, or at least climax, would start.**

**And, this chapter's pretty long.**

**Review. It.**


	7. Recruitment

**Hey! Thanks for reading this story. Math just got harder. But, I guess that it's already normal. And...um, what was I gonna say?**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: SuperMegaUltra Gay! Akatsuki!**

**Now, please enjoy Chapter six.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 6: Recruitment**_

~Sasuke's POV~

I wanted to find out who she is and what she wants. But I can't do that by myself, I need some other people to help me find out who she is.

Sakura agreed to help me, although I need more people if I want to be successful in this investigation. Sakura told me that we could get help from my fangirls, I stared at her as if _she_ was the vampire. Help from my fangirls? What the hell?

I rejected that idea. They would be of no help and just cling to me like a long lost puppy finding its owner.

She agreed, and I did see her hesitate about involving fangirls in out investigation. "Sasuke," she said. I was a bit surprised so I snapped out from thinking too much.

"How about we involve _them_?" that wasn't a very bad idea. But, I'm not even part of that group.

_Them._ How should I say it. They were the Konoha 11, a group they made when I was gone for three years, on a trip around the world with my parents.

The Konoha 11 were composed of, well, eleven members, hence, Konoha _11_. The members were Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji(I can't believe them), Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and lastly Chouji.

"But aren't eleven members too much?" I asked her. I saw her thinking about it. "But, it can help us more, right?" she answered my question.

She smiled, and out of nowhere, a chill went up my spine. How did _that_ happen?

:X:X:

"So, you're telling _us_ that you want to find a _vampire_?" Shikamaru asked me. I stared at him with a small scowl on my face. "Yes." I sighed.

I heard the rest of the people in the room chuckling. I glared at them, which silenced them. Except for Naruto.

"Teme, this thing about vampires, that was just a small fear when you were young. I mean, you don't even know if the vampire _does_ exist," Naruto said, laughing.

"I actually did," Naruto's laughter died. "Eh?" Naruto looked stunned. "Ever since I was twelve years old," I told him.

"Sasuke, if you're scaring us, why are you doing it?" Ino asked me. "Would I have called you here just to make a prank?" Ino thought about it for a moment. "Well...yes, actually," and she smiled.

"Hn." Ino clapped her hands. "Can't find an awesome comeback, so you just stop a conversation like that?" The others laughed at her _joke_. Even Sakura smiled. But she frowned as she remembered what we were doing here.

"Anyway, we have to help him," they looked stunned as she said that. "You believe him, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. She looked at the ground. "Why not?"

She looked up again. "She killed Sasuke's parents,"

Everyone was silenced. Again. "You mean it wasn't a kidnapper who killed them?" Neji asked. Sakura shook her head.

"So," Sakura began. "Are you guys helping ar what?" I heard chuckling from the Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga to be exact. "I never thought I'd see the day when _the_ Sasuke Uchiha asks for help," he smirked at me. "Yeah, I'm in,"

"Us, too." the rest of Konoha 11 said in unison.

:X:X:

"I kinda like this," Ino said. "It's a lot like that game, 'killer' was the name, I think. We have to know who the killer is before he kills you,"

"But none of us is the killer, or vampire, in this case," Shikamaru told her. Right now, we were searching for evidence from the street where I was attacked, and my house.

Hyuuga sighed. "Uchiha, we can't find any evidence. That was over four years ago, and when your parents were killed, all the evidence was thrown away," he did have a point.

I also sighed. "Well, anything else you can think of?" he shook his head. "Teme, this is pretty pointless. How are we supposed to find out about that vampire girl?"

I noticed that Sakura kept her head down. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Yosh! What is the matter, my youthful cherry blossom?!" Lee shouted. In my ears.

Sakura looked up for a short time, but her head down again. "Oh, nothing," she told us.

"S-Sakura, p-please tell us what's wrong," Hinata asked her quietly. "Well, I should have told you guys before," we all lean towards her to hear what she was about to say. "The vampire also killed my parents," she said.

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew about that. Sakura kept it for years and never told us about that. How could she have kept a dark secret for so long and only mentioned it now?

"Why?" Tenten was the first to ask. "She said she didn't like humans, and would kill me, too," I saw a very faint smile on her lips, but it was gone as fast as I saw it.

Must be my mind playing tricks on me once again.

:X:X:

~Sakura's POV~

I didn't know what I was thinking, really. I told them that the vampire, which was me, killed my _parents_. I told them everything about how I killed them, why I killed them(although they think I'm referring to the girl Sasuke's trying to find), and they all nodded.

No one was suspicious of me, that was good.

"Well," Shino stated. "We're going to her old house, then," "Who's out?" Sasuke asked them. Nobody raised their hand.

Why would anybody do? They have too much pride to actually admit that they're scared, mostly Sasuke and Neji. "Everyone's still in?" I asked all of them. "Yeah!" they screamed.

"What pride can do to you," I muttered to myself very silently that no one probably noticed I muttered to myself.

"We should get some equipment, we need it if we're about to enter a haunted house," Kiba suggested. Everyone nodded and we went to Sasuke's house.

"When are we starting?" Ino asked. Sasuke smirked at her, "Tonight," I smiled.

It's been a long time since I had a buffet awaiting my stomach.

**:X:X:**

**Not very long, but the next chapter will be. I added the Konoha 11, because I think the story would be nice that way. There are twelve characters portraying in this story now.**

**And, there will be something happening on the next chapter. Probably an expected surprise.**

**Review?**


	8. The Trap

**Hey, the last chapter was awfully short. Not shorter than the prologue, but it's the shortest chapter I made. Hopefully, _this_ chapter would be really long.**

**Disclaimer: I would have made Kakashi and Iruka gay, too...if I owned it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 7: The Trap**_

~Sasuke's POV~

All of us went to my house since it was the nearest, and none of us were really in the mood to go back to our houses and get the stuff we needed.

We also didn't know why, even Kiba wasn't sure, but Akamaru kept on growling at Sakura.

We took a much longer time than expected, but we made made it, and it's only seven thirty.

We checked everything and everyone before we went out:

_Flashlights; Check_

_Extra Batteries; Check_

_Sleeping Bags; Check_

_Cans of Food; Check_

_Guns (Provided by Tenten); Check_

_Knives (Most of them were butcher knives); Check_

_Helmets (Just to be extra careful); Check_

_Body Armour (Same reason); Check_

_Baseball Bats; Check_

_Extra Clothes; Check_

_Snacks (Mostly for Chouji); Check_

_Scissors (We don't really know, we have knives); Check_

We now have to check everyone's attendance, since we need each other to hunt this monster down:

_Shikamaru; Check_

_Chouji; Check_

_Ino; Check_

_Kiba; Check_

_Akamaru (Kiba's demand); Check_

_Shino; Check _

_Hinata; Check_

_Tenten; Check_

_Neji; Check_

_Rock Lee; Check_

_Me; Check_

_Naruto; Check_

_Sakura; ?_

Wait, where is Sakura? I decided to ask the others if they knew. "Have you guys seen Sakura?" and after that said, everyone looked around, including me.

"Wasn't she here a while ago?" Ino asked me. "Yeah, but now she's not." I told her. I turned to the others and saw Naruto give a frightened look.

"What's wrong, dobe?" I asked him. "I-It's Sakura, she entered that haunted mansion."

We all ran outside, grabbing everything we needed. Why would Sakura enter by herself? I asked myself the same question over and over until we reached the gates of the house. Now that I've seen it closer than ever, it looks more like a mansion.

It even has a creepy looking tree with dead vines all over it. It seemed like it was supposed to be like that, even before Sakura's parents got killed.

We entered it carefully and quietly as possible. When we finally reached the door of the mansion, I hesitated opening the door. What would I see in there? Would it be terrible? Scarring? Frightening?

I don't know for sure, but Sakura's in here, we have to get her. Suddenly, we all felt a chill. We turned, trying to find who did that. But we saw no one in particular.

I slowly opened the door. We all entered slowly and quietly as possible. The house looked amazing! It wasn't very clean, though it was big. It even had paintings, furniture, and it seemed like it came from the eighteenth century.

The walls also looked decayed. The curtains were velvet, they were also soft, as Ino said. There was a stairway that had a red carpet. There were a lot of dust on the floor and furniture though. The furniture was white, so it was easy to say it had dust on it. It also had blood.

All of us had an involuntary shiver up our spines. Akamaru barked.

"Ever heard of knocking first?" a hooded figure asked, whom I thought was Sakura, standing on the stairway. The hood was silk red. And it even reached the floor. She looked at us with a hypnotizing stare. Akamaru growled. The same way he growled at Sakura.

She suddenly appeared in front of us. She smiled. "Hello," she said. "What's the reason?" all of us looked at each other. Finally, Shino spoke up. "Where is our friend?" he growled at her.

She smiled again. "I am her," she chuckled darkly. "Liar! Tell us where she is now!" everyone shouted at her. "My, at least be polite, before I have dinner," she showed her fangs at us. She took off her hood, revealing Sakura. "Surprised?" she laughed.

All of us ran towards the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked. We didn't remember locking it. "Open it!" I shouted at Sakura. When I turned, she was in front of me. Everybody backed away. "But that's not very fun," she said.

"Lets play a game," she laughed at us. "This house is installed with traps that very well _will_ kill you,

"You have to get through it, and the only exit is in the roof, and whoever gets trapped, I will _eat _you, and remember, every single doors and window of this mansion is locked. The only exit is in the roof, understand?" she explained her _game_ to us.

She vanished in the speed of light, whispering us a 'Good Luck' before she was gone. "We have to get out of here," Hinata said, without stuttering. All of us agreed.

:X:X:

We carefully went through the steps. Ino almost fell down a deep hole when she hurried. We didn't rush. We used a baseball bat to detect any traps.

We finally got through the stairs, and so far, there was only one trap, maybe it would be a lot easier than we expected it to be.

We reached a hallway, it may be filled with traps, she probably made the stairways thing easy so we would think it was easy. I moved the bat around the hallway. Carefully walking while touching everything that could be touched by a bat.

"Don't worry," I told them. "It's safe now."

They all walked carfully towards me. Ino stumbled a bit, and was pushed against the walls. I saw that there was a piece of string on it. She moved her hand against the string. The ceiling opened and spikes fell towards Ino. It went through every part of her body.

Shikamaru tried to check for her pulse. He shook his head. "Sh-She's dead."

All of us were wide eyed. _This_ was her idea of a fun game? We heard laughing across the hallway. "Not yet twenty minutes and you've already lost a friend?" Sakura laughed. "The game just begun," and she disappeared once again.

_Bring it on_, I thought. We're not just escaping this mansion, were going to kill Sakura.

**:X:X:**

**Hey! Was that alright? Sorry it was short (Again) but, I _think_ the next chapters long. Depends on my imagination.**

**Review!**


	9. Let's Start

**So, I noticed that there wasn't any romance in the last chapters. Mostly, I don't know why I picked Ino to die first.**

**Maybe because she doesn't stay still in the same place at one time. So she moved around carelessly and died.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 8: Let's Start**_

~Normal POV~

Sasuke was annoyed, sad, and confused at the same time. Sakura _was_ his childhood crush. For all he knows, she was a harmless, innocent little girl. The second he thought that, he was a murderer.

She not only murdered one or two people, she nights have already killed dozens, hundreds. Sasuke didn't know how many.

He was in love with Sakura then, he was heartbroken after he realized that _she_ killed that drunkard, _she _killed his parents, and that _she_ was behind all of those murders.

Sasuke did not want to believe that, but he did. Right after she killed Ino in her _game_. They walked a lot more carefully this time. They don't want to die, they're not ready yet.

Sasuke scratched his head in frustration. He really should kill her, even if he did love her. Guess he understands the phrase 'Love Hurts' now.

Naruto saw his friend scatch his head, with a sour look on his face.

"You alright, teme?" he asked him after Sasuke got rid of the look on his face. "Yeah," he told him. "I'm fine," he said glumly.

"Sasuke," Naruto insisted. "Okay, fine," Sasuke growled at him. "I just can't believe that Sakura would do that, to my family, to her family, even to her best friend!"

The other silently agreed with Sasuke. He _is_ right. "And that's why we're going to kill her," Kiba reassured him. "To pay for all those horrible things she did."

Sasuke agreed, but he hesitated for a moment. Could he really be able to kill her? He wanted to kill the vampire, but he never thought that it would be Sakura.

Sakura, the person he grew up with, his best friend. It came to this. They were all going to be murdered mercilessly one by one.

"It's already night." Shino told the others. Sasuke said that he'll keep watch while the others were sleeping. "She just might attack us when we're vulnerable,"

:X:X:

Sakura prepared everything starting from the day she killed Sasuke's parents. Everywhere around the mansion, there are traps awaiting the 'guests'. Poisoned needles, knives, guns, acid, everything. She even took time to arrange the torture chamber.

Ino tastes fake, she thought. With that heavy make up on her face and hairspray, Sakura almost threw up. That was why she removed those parts.

She smiled suddenly. I wonder who's next, she thought, chuckling softly and skipping happily.

:X:X:

Sasuke fell asleep after a few hours of keeping watch. They were lucky _she_ took mercy and didn't eat them while sleeping.

_Where's the fun in that? _Sasuke turned, but no one was there. He was pretty sure he heard a voice. His eyes widened. Sakura may be here in this very room.

"Let's move out," Shikamaru announced. They all packed up and moved about the house. They encountered many small traps, like trap holes, hidden needles, etc.

_That's not even the start_, Sasuke heard Sakura's voice once again. Not the start? It already is, Sasuke thought.

While walking, they stumbled across a picture. This picture was said to be from the eighteenth century. And on the picture, was a young version of Sakura.

"Beautiful picture, huh?" said a voice above them. "I've been living for three centuries. Every vampire, in every century, go back to their child form. And also, in the eighteenth century, more people were aware that vampire existed. There were many vampire hunters. They were also the reason we almost became extinct."

Sakura stared at them coldly. "This was the home of my birth parents. You probably know by now that the reason I moved here was because this was my original home. Before they took me away."

She looked at them with red, glowing eyes. "No one died yet, I see." She decided to take her leave and left them alone in silence.

"I'll be waiting for lunch," she smiled at them. "I really _do_ wonder who _it_ will be."

:X:X:

It happened faster than expected.

They walked into another trap, although this wasn't just a small trap. This was as brutal as the trap that killed Ino.

They were standing in a corridor. Shino felt something that didn't feel right. He let one of his pet bugs go inside each room in the corridor to find out what was inside. It didn't return.

Shino decided that he should let himself go and check it out. After much arguments that he might get killed, they all decided that they might all get killed if Shino didn't check.

It was a long wait for all of them. Shino still didn't come back, so Kiba decided to go through the rooms and check.

They all heard Kiba scream five minutes later. "What happened?" Neji asked. "Shino...he...acid..." Kiba passed out after that.

Sure enough, Shino was there in one of the rooms, a pool of acid around him. His face and body, melted, one of his limbs detached. In short, he was pretty much dead.

Great, Sasuke thought. One of us is gonna die tomorrow. "Everyone," Sasuke told them. "It's not really safe, we're going to split in partners. If you're going to get lost, make sure your partner is lost with you, alright?"

So they partnered themselves:

Kiba and Akamaru; Lee

Tenten; Neji

Shikamaru; Chouji

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata became a trio since Hinata had no other partner. They all awaited everything _she_ had in store for them.

_Which partner will die first, I wonder?_ She laughed as she feasted on her _lunch_.

**:X:X:**

**Yeah, I was about to delay this since I'm sick, but nevermind that. And since I'm sick, I can't really get my brain to make it longer.**

**Review.**


	10. One by One

**Hey! I'm cured from that fever I had. Anyways, here's chapter 9, and I think I would have to end it fast because, well, I'm running out of ideas. So there would only be, like, twelve chapters or so.**

**And, did you notice that there is more horror than romance? I changed the first genre to horror, I wanted to make a horror fic rather than a romance fic anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I promise that this chapter will be real long. I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 9: One by One**_

~Normal POV~

They all noticed silence in the corridor that they were now walking through. Pure Silence. Which was weird, as they were expecting a small visit from _her_.

Tenten sighed, how could Sakura be like that? That was _not_ the Sakura they knew their whole lives. This was definitely an impostor, Tenten tried to convince herself.

Neji noticed this and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, hoping she would be fine. He was known as an ice cube but he isn't _completely_ heartless.

"Hey guys," Kiba suddenly said nervously. "I-I think I'm fine with just Akamaru a-as my partner," he grinned nervously and glanced at Lee. "But you can't really expect a small dog to protect you," Naruto said, earning a growl from Akamaru.

"W-Well, I mean you can, but in the f-future, when he's a-already a big dog, but it'll be too late by then," Naruto said, hoping it calmed Akamaru down. He did _not_ want to find out if Akamaru was injected for Rabies, or other dog diseases.

Kiba sighed at the reason. "Fine then," he muttered. Suddenly, he stopped. "What's this?" he asked his friends. Well, if you would understand his reason of _friend, _which, according to Kiba's dictionary, is a person you hang out with, not really liking him/her, or not _not _wanting to kill him/her, just hang out with.

They were all staring at a dead end of the mansion. Well, not really a dead end, although they did not know where exactly to go, since there were three doors on that _dead end_.

"Hehehe~" they all heard a laugh from the door in the middle. And out came the figure of Sakura. "I can't believe at this _wonderful_ coincidence," she told them. "These doors, three. And all of you have three pairs, isn't that sad? I won't be able to see all of you die one by one, since I can't be at different places at one time," she frowned.

"Heh, well, don't let me delay your plan, that is, if you have one," she smiled gleefully. "There're still traps in each and everyone of these doors, each to your death. But, _if _you ever survive, the exit is near," and with that said, she disappeared.

Sasuke's eye twitched, I know she's trying to kill us, but why in a way where we'll be separated from our _friends_(refer to Kiba's definition). "Well, on the bright side," Tenten muttered. "What bright side?" Hinata asked her. "If we manage to get out alive," she said the last word silently. "We're out of this mansion, no more killings, right?"

They all considered it. Then, Sakura reappeared. "What is it?" Sasuke asked her angrily. "Kind attitude," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well," she said cheerfully. "I just wanted to tell you that yes, all of these are exits,"

She smiled that sadistic smile of hers. "But each way has ways of killing you, that you might not be able to get out _alive_," she disappeared.

"Well," Naruto and Neji both said nervously, although Neji was doing an amazing job at hiding it. "Let's go."

They entered the doors that held their fate.

:X:X:

~Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee~

"Do not worry, for your youth shall die out!" Lee cheerfully shouted. In Kiba's ear, that is. "Can't you be quiet for once?" Kiba growled at him. Akamaru barked in agreement to his master.

"Well then, yes! Yes, I will. But I have more youth radiating from me if I won't be quiet! So, I am sorry to say that I cannot, youthful Kiba!" Lee replied to Kiba's request.

Kiba just _needed_ to bang his head on the wall, if only he wasn't aware that there were deadly traps hidden, and he doesn't even know where. So, he tried to tolerate it.

Just then, Lee skipped, youthfully, as he told Kiba. "Wait, no!" Kiba exclaimed. When Lee skipped, he accidentally tripped on another invisible wire(Sakura must _love _using those) and an army of poisoned needles came charging at them.

Kiba grabbed Lee by the collar and tried to avoid as many needles as possible. Wait, no, scratch that, they needed to avoid _all_ needles, in spite that they were _all_ poisoned. And they may very well die from it.

They reached the end of the hall, and luckily, they didn't come in contact with any of the needles. "Blind luck," Kiba told Lee and Akamaru. "We have to be more careful next time." He then glared at Lee.

Kiba looked up, and when he did, there was a door. Kiba sighed. Is this it? Will we finally be out of this hell hole?

He slowly turned the knob of the door, as he was anticipating more traps before they would leave this mansion. But none came, what came instead, was a second corridor, much longer than the other one.

_Great, just great_, Kiba thought as his eye twitched. "Well, at least the first corridor only had one trap. Maybe this corridor would only have two or three, right?" his comrades nodded in agreement.

And slowly, they entered. "Wait." Kiba suddenly said. He looked around the corridor, he tilted his head to a certain angle. Sure enough, the hall was filled with wires. But there were none on the floor, Kiba observed.

"We have to crawl," Kiba told them. And so they did.

While crawling, Akamaru stepped on a certain part of the floor. They heard a _click!_ and they tried to crawl away as fast as possible. Before Kiba could reach the middle, a pike landed in front of him. And then a spear to his left, an axe, a battleaxe, to Lee's right, and behind Akamaru, were three machetes.

"Run!" Kiba yelled. Of course, they triggered more traps, since the corridor was filled with wires. "Run faster!" Kiba ordered them.

They were stabbed with knives, axes, and needles. They were even shot by machine guns. They couldn't take it anymore. They were apparently half-dead. But they finally reached another door. Damn, thought Kiba. Please, not another corridor.

When they opened it, they saw the peacefulness of nature. They were outside. And suddenly, Akamaru collapsed. Lee checked his pulse(He's not a doctor, but whatever) and he shook his head.

"We came all this far, and Akamaru is gone," Kiba muttered under his breath. Lee tried comforting him. "Too bad," they heard a whisper. They turned around...

"Boo."

They were stabbed to death after that. And a faint laugh was heard.

:X:X:

~Neji, Tenten~

Neji was happy that he was partnered with Tenten. She was quiet, minding her own business, and she's good with weapons. Although he _was_ wondering how she acquired all these guns.

He decided it would be better not to ask. They kept on walking.

They were pretty much lucky, since they haven't encountered any traps, and they were almost at the end of the corridor. Maybe we really are lucky, Tenten thought. And because of that thought, she smiled.

"Heheh~" they heard a laugh from the corridor. Tenten brought out a gun. They carefully opened a door, only to reveal another corridor. Much longer though. When they took a small step, a senbon(remember Haku, his weapon?) went flying in front of Tenten's face.

Neji also took a small step and guns were fired. "I think it has motion sensors," Tenten nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Tenten asked him. "I don't know," Neji said. "But there has to be a way,"

That's it, Tenten thought. We're just going to go through this corridor and hope we're lucky. "Neji," Tenten suddenly said. She sighed, "Were going to need to be lucky," Neji raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She grabbed his collar forcefully and ran to the end of the hall. They met canons, guns, knives, and almost fell down a hole filled with green acid-like substance. Almost. And they were only halfway through the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Tenten said, not moving an inch. There were more traps, and they were already bruised. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Tenten nodded. "We're already halfway, let's not give up now,"

_I can't really let you go easily_, they heard a voice. The door at the end of the corridor opened, revealing light. And Sakura, scowling. She walked towards them, pulled out a gun, and shot them.

"Sakura," they're last words echoed through the corridor.

_Why do I have to kill them exactly?_ She asked herself. _Hm. Who cares._ She told herself as she went to the next corridor for the next victim.

:X:X:

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine.

"We've only been staring at the corridor, Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "Shut up, dobe, I'm trying to observe," Sasuke scowled at him.

"U-Um, I don't t-think it's a g-good idea to fight l-like that," Hinata told them. "Yeah, Hinata's right, let's just go in already," Naruto agreed. Hinata blushed.

They heard a chuckle. Sasuke unconsciously went into a defensive stance. "Where are you?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular. Well, no one _now_, anyway.

"Boo," then a figure appeared behind them. Naruto instantly pulled out a gun. "What are you doing here?" Naruto growled.

"You're so rude," Sakura frowned. But she smiled again. Either she gave us an impossible-to-go-through trap, they all thought. Or she killed them. They all tried to shake away the second option.

"Your second guess is right~!" Sakura cheered. What, they all thought, their eyes wide. "And I'm here to deliver the great news! Isn't that nice?" she smiled at them.

"You monster!" Sasuke growled as he walked towards her. Sakura pulled out a gun and pointed the muffle on Sasuke's head. "I could kill you in more ways _without_ using this gun, Sasuke," she warned him.

Sasuke, prepared, also brought out a gun. A machine pistol. Not a very big gun, though it's good enough.

He shot her. She fell down, but rose back up. She pointed at the gun in Sasuke's hand. "A gun like that won't take me down easily, Sasuke,"

That wasn't the only gun they brought. And so, the last battle begins.

"How about we make a deal, the traps in that corridor is already disabled, just defeat me and you're all free to go," Sakura smiled another one of her sadistic smiles at them.

"Deal," they replied in unison.

**:X:X:**

**I think that there are only 2 more chapters left. And I'm pretty much in a sadistic mood this week, since I keep imagining people dying(or is that normal?) and so, I think that's the reason why I decided to kill most of the characters off in this one chapter.**

**The last chapter is coming up in these last two weeks. My brain is currently failing me in giving ideas. And gives me the occasional headache. Most of the time.**

**Anyways, review?**


	11. Final Act

**Well, this may be the last chapter. And, since the prologue and chapter 1 was made next to each other, maybe the epilogue would be made later or tomorrow. Wow, I never really expected to make this short, but My brain is running out of ideas. Damn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if Kiba and Shino would make a good yaoi couple, but I would try to do it, so no, I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**:X:X:**

_**Chapter 10: Final Act**_

~Normal POV~

Nothing would kill her, at a long distance anyway. That was where Sasuke tried to shoot her, at a long distance.

If Sasuke was closer to Sakura, he would have killed her already, but the question is, _how_? How can they get closer without injured and/or getting killed?

Sasuke needed to think fast, she wasn't going to let him think that long.

He looked left to right, right to left, searching for anything that might be of help to getting a distance close enough the gun her, or kill her for that matter.

Nothing.

He could see nothing that would be of help. He tried to rack his brain for a plan but nothing came to him. He only hoped the others were doing better at looking for a plan. Turns out...well...he was wrong.

Sasuke saw his friends faces, and he could clearly see that they were also thinking of a plan to get to Sakura without injuring themselves.

Hinata and Naruto looked at him, and they shook their heads, signaling him that no, they have not come up of a plan.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him, he never really used his name before, only Teme, unless he was serious about something.

"I'll cover for you," he told Sasuke. "Make sure to gun her, alright?" Sasuke nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'll make sure."

Naruto then shouted at Sakura, catching her complete attention. "Hm? You want to die already? How fast." she smiled and lunged at him.

Naruto was lucky, he dodged most of Sakura's attacks, but he got a few injuries from it. Sasuke was aiming his gun at her, and shot.

He missed. Sakura looked at him, "You want to die with your best friend, don't you?" she then forcefully grabbed his collar. "I'll make it your final request," she growled.

Naruto fumbled with _his_ gun. He tried to shoot, but Sakura let go of Sasuke and immediately went after Naruto. "You fight a lot, but you're still friends," she told him. "I'll give him the pleasure of seeing you _dying_," she growled at him.

He showed her fangs, which looks like it can cut through him lime a knife could cut through soft butter.

"L-Let Naruto g-go!" she turned and saw Hinata in front of her, aiming a gun, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the trigger of the gun.

Sakura let go of Naruto, who fell after she let go of him, staggering while clutching her chest, blood dripping from it. She growled at Hinata who was helping Naruto up.

They all walked towards her. Their eyes widened as they saw purple mist coming out of Sakura, and it seems to be shrieking. When all of the mist evaporated, Sakura stumbled.

Sasuke wanted to help her, as he could see that she was crying. "I'm sorry," she muttered loud enough so everyone would hear her. "I lost control of my own body," Sasuke couldn't sense cruelty from her ever since he saw the purple mist.

"I-I want to explain," she looked up, her eyes red. "Explain then," Naruto told her. She nodded, "W-When I was still five, I lost control of a part of my body to a vampire, but I wasn't aware of it. I only noticed it as I was growing up, but I already lost control of half of my mind to her.

"S-She took over me when I was fifteen, and I didn't get the chance to warn you since I only thought I was crazy," she tried to wipe her tears but only covered her face with blood. "The only way I could get rid of her was to kill myself, but since I already lost control of my body and mind, I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry about your friends...I could see that you were all close even when you don't want to admit it," she smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. "And I've developed feelings for Sasuke on the way," she whispered and Sasuke could feel himself cry.

He walked towards Sakura, tilting her head, and covering her lips with his. He let go and hugged her. "It's fine," Sasuke told her. Hinata and Naruto agreed. "I love you," Sakura whispered softly.

She stared at Hinata. "Thank you," she smiled. "And I hope you and Naruto already know your feeling for each other," Hinata blushed a deep red. Naruto did the same. Sakura giggled.

Then, Sakura could feel herself lose conciousness, and stumbled back, only to be caught by Sasuke. "She's dying! Hurry, let's go to a hospital." Sasuke told Hinata and Naruto. Sakura clutched his hand.

"Don't," she told him. "She'll return and finish you off, just let me die,"

"B-But-" they all protested. "No." Sakura told them.

She smiled, not the sadistic grin she wore while playing their 'game,' but a sincere and heart-warming smile. "You're all going to be doing everyone a favor," she broke into a sob. "So please..." her eyes were closing.

She finally lost all her consciousness, and dropped on the ground. "Sakura!" Hinata shouted as Sasuke picked her up. They tried slapping her, shaking her vigorously, shouting her name. But none of it worked.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke cried for the death of their friend, who they've met just now.

A funeral was prepared the next day.

**:X:X:**

**Just so you know, there's still the epilogue, which I will make later. This is the last chapter, and I'm SO happy that people enjoyed this story. Even though there almost wasn't any romance in it.**

**Thank you for your reviews, and some people faved this!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello everyone, this is the epilogue. It may be the final chapter, since the prologue and chapter 1 was posted on the same day, why not post the last chapter and epilogue on the same day, too?**

**And to all of you who knows Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'll be making an 18FEM!27 for who are fans of the pairing. It may be posted in 2 or more weeks though.**

**Disclaimer: No, but in my dreams I do. And daydreams. Yeah...**

**:X:X:**

_**Epilogue**_

~Normal POV~

Everyone in the village gathered for the funeral of the infamous "Konoha 11," where nine of its members were killed in one night. They all found their remains in the haunted mansion while the girl with outstanding pink hair was saved by the three survivors who experienced the loss of their fellow friends.

They did not say anything to anyone in the village, since no one would believe them, or panic would ensue in the village.

They all decided to cremate them all, even with the little remains that they have found in parts of the mansion.

They all gathered, Hinata sobbing non-stop for her dear friends, and tears forming on Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks.

Sakura told them that the soul of the vampire was inside of her all along, ever since she was five years old, so the soul was loose.

Sasuke didn't care, he arrived at the funeral of his friends and he didn't want anyone to spoil it. He never really told Neji that they would have become great friends, or said sorry to each of them for his rude remarks.

They were gone, vanished. Of course they expected this to happen, but they thought that that was in the late future, when they were old and their kids had kids.

Sasuke put his head down as he thought about it, and mourned for his loss. His friends.

Everyone knew of Konoha 11, and felt sorry for the three teens who lost almost everyone near and dear to them. They attended to give them encouraging speeches, and the three would crack a slight smile.

:X:X:

A little girl with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes stood on top of a hill where she could see the view of the funeral being held.

Looking at her, she was probably six or seven years old. She was holding a small teddy bear, probably given by her parents, and wore a small, blue dress with a red ribbon on her head.

The girl smiled a familiar sadistic smile. _This is not over yet_, the little girl thought as she was smiling.

_A brand new host, A brand new life, A brand new group of victims..._

And the girl left, with her parents who also attended the funeral of the deceased teens. They walked off and Sasuke could see a smile that resembled the smile of the vampire.

_Impossible..._

No. It's not.

_**~End~**_

**:X:X:**

**There you have it! Finally, a break from every week. Since I...uh...update every week.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
